Mythologize Us
by Genevieve Black
Summary: La plupart du temps, les livres que l'on pouvait dénicher dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard décrivaient le Loup comme une bête monstrueuse. Pas celui-là. Ne restait plus qu'à prouver le bien-fondé de ces quelques mots à Rémus. RLSB OS


**Titre : Mythologize us (En gros, fais de nous un mythe, ou un truc dans le genre)**

**Pairing : RLSB**

**Rating : G**

**Disclamers : Nous ne possédons hélas que notre fertile imagination... Ce n'est déjà pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ?**

**NDA : Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que plusieurs patientent depuis plus d'un mois pour le prochain chapitre de Fugitif ; il arrive prochainement, je le fignole et il devrait être publié sous peu. **

**Petite fic qui traînait depuis fort longtemps dans mon disque dur et qui attendait que je lui dégote une fin potable. C'est fou ce que une semaine sans ; internet, télé, téléphone, amis, famille ; peut vous inspirer ! J'ai terminé un autre OS qui devrait venir aussi bientôt. En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Mythologize Us**

_Les vieilles légendes, celles qui datent d'un temps reculé où hommes et bêtes vivaient en harmonie, racontent que l'amour d'un loup-garou est éternel._

_Lorsqu'un homme-bête aime un homme ou l'un de ses semblables, c'est comme si un lien indestructible se créait entre eux._

_Le lycanthrope n'aime qu'une fois dans son existence. Le lien, pur et indestructible, se crée à l'adolescence ou en début d'âge adulte et perdure jusqu'à la mort._

_Certaines histoires prétendent même que l'attachement des âmes sœurs survit au trépas et que les sentiments se perpétuent dans l'au-delà._

_Les vieilles légendes sont écrites en vers tendres, sans doute le reflet de l'amour de l'auteur pour son propre compagnon. Elles décrivent ces passions inconditionnelles qui n'unissent, semble-t-il, que les privilégiés._

_C'est sans doute pour cette raison que naquit d'abord la jalousie, puis la haine. Tout changea._

_Les hommes sont de nature égoïste. Lorsqu'ils ne peuvent avoir ce qu'ils désirent, ils s'efforcent de briser, de détruire cette chose pour que nul autre ne puisse le posséder._

_Et comme l'amour du lycan est chose rare et non monnayable, il en fut ainsi._

_On commença à les dépeindre comme des bêtes sanguinaires et viles, on les pourchassa sans cesse pour les capturer et les torturer atrocement. On vendait chèrement leurs peaux et leurs dents comme on l'eut fait d'une quelconque bête sans raison._

_Les loups-garous devinrent aux yeux du monde des monstres fugitifs. Ils se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent, d'abord solitairement, puis en clan, mais quoi qu'ils fassent, leur nombre diminuait année après année, au fil des massacres perpétués par les sorciers._

_Ceux-ci avaient oublié, en l'espace de quelques années, l'époque où leurs espèces vivaient en paix. Les lycans effrayés craignaient désormais de procréer, ne voulant pas être témoins du massacre abominable des leurs._

_Les loups cessèrent d'aimer les hommes et s'haïrent eux-mêmes pour n'être qu'un instrument du mal, pour n'amener autour d'eux que malheurs et tristesses. À force de s'entendre appelés monstres, ils en devinrent réellement, leur colère étant attisée par les attaques et les disparitions._

_L'amour disparu donc de leurs existences. On ne naquit plus loup-garou, mais on le devint. Ceux que les hommes avaient le plus détruits développèrent un esprit de vengeance. Ce fut à cette époque que l'on découvrit que les morsures avaient la particularité de véhiculer la «maladie». La peur se propagea._

_Et bientôt, il n'y eut plus personne pour prendre leur défense ou tout simplement pour se rappeler que, 29 jours par mois, le lycan était un homme comme ceux qui souhaitaient âprement sa mort._

Remus referma lentement son livre. Sur la couverture, la bête mi-homme mi-loup semblait lui renvoyer un regard doré. Un regard animal, semblable au sien.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, le jeune homme avait passé des heures à la bibliothèque, lisant et relisant sans cesse sur des sujets multiples, mais surtout sur son espèce. Ses parents avaient toujours refusé de lui en parler, de même qu'ils avaient refusés qu'il ne se renseigne de lui-même sur les «siens». Remus supposait qu'ils agissaient ainsi pour le protéger même si, depuis sa morsure, jamais ils ne lui aient prodigué d'amour. Ils restaient ses parents, quoi qu'il arrive.

Dans tous les livres que le lycan avait lus, et il en avait lus beaucoup, il avait trouvé des raisons pour expliquer la haine des sorciers envers les loups-garous.

Chaque grimoire lui montrait sa monstruosité, sa différence, et le faisait se refermer un peu plus sur lui-même. Ses amis s'inquiétaient de le voir si mélancolique mais ne trouvaient pas les mots justes. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Ils pensaient à l'avenir, à leurs vies futures. À 17 ans, Remus aussi aurait voulu penser à l'amour et à une possible profession.

Mais sur ce dernier point, le professeur McGonagall avait beau l'encourager, il était conscient que personne ne voudrait engager un loup-garou. Il ressentait ce malaise horrible chaque fois que James ou Sirius parlaient des examens de l'Institut des Aurors, que Lily argumentait à propos de cours et de stages d'enchantements avancés, ou même lorsque Peter disait avoir amplement le temps d'y penser.

Parfois, Remus s'imaginait tout perdre après Poudlard. Il craignait que les promesses que s'étaient faites les Maraudeurs ne tiennent pas et s'effilochent au fil des mois, puis des années. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul. Il n'y avait qu'entre les murs de cette école que le jeune homme avait l'impression d'exister. En dehors, il n'était qu'une bête de foire, qu'un animal que l'on craignait.

Il soupira lorsqu'un corps se pressa contre son dos. Des bras se nouèrent autour de son cou et un souffle tiède caressa son oreille.

- Tu étudies encore, 'Mus ?

Il se dégagea un peu brusquement et se leva pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Seulement, Sirius eut le temps d'intercepter le livre.

- Tu lis ça ? demanda-t-il.

Remus haussa les épaules.

Le jeune Black feuilleta le grimoire, lisant en survol rapide les légendes et les faits réels.

- C'est de loin le meilleur bouquin de cette bibliothèque en ce qui concerne les loups-garous, déclara-t-il après un moment.

Remus le regarda, surpris. Son ami sourit en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

- J'ai épuré tout ce qui te concernait lorsque nous avons appris pour... enfin, pour toi. Je voulais comprendre pour mieux t'aider, surtout lorsque nous avons décidé de devenir des animagi. Mais la plupart du temps, ce n'était que calomnies.

- Parfois, les bouquins disent la vérité.

- Ces choses affreuses ne s'appliquent pas à toi, 'Mus.

- Je suis un monstre, Sirius, fit-il en adoptant un ton dur. Je mords, je blesse et je tue sans m'en soucier, traquant la chaire fraîche et salivant d'envie à la vue d'un morceau de viande humaine. Je _suis_ affreux.

Il lui enleva brusquement l'ouvrage des mains et le rangea dans son sac, évitant son regard et désirant plus que tout fuir cette pièce et sa présence.

- Remus, attends…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Sirius. Lire des centaines ne bouquin ne pourra même pas te rapprocher de la vérité de la chose.

- Dis-moi alors.

Remus eut un rire sans joie.

- Ça n'en vaut même pas la peine.

Mais une fois de plus, Sirius le retint, cette fois-ci en prenant sa main. Elle

était agréablement tiède tandis que le jeune homme aux yeux dorés avait

l'impression que la sienne était brûlante.

Et en quelque part, c'était tellement douloureux qu'il détourna le regard, refusant une fois de plus de rencontrer celui de son ami. Il ne tenta plus de se dégager, cependant, sachant pertinemment que l'autre était on ne peut plus têtu. Il remercia Merlin que, cachés entre deux étagères au fond de la bibliothèque, ils soient dissimulés aux regards des quelques rares étudiants encore présents, et surtout de madame Pince et de son oreille indiscrète.

- Les gens ont toujours peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent réellement comprendre, Remus. Ils haïssent sans s'apercevoir de la monstruosité de leurs propres actions, de leurs propres paroles. La différence est difficile à accepter.

- Paddy...

- Ils ne comptent pas, Moony, le coupa-t-il. Ils chercheront toujours à te détruire, à te blesser, mais tant et aussi longtemps que tu gardes confiance en toi, ils devront tôt ou tard baisser les bras. Tu vaux cent fois un seul de ces minables.

Remus eut une petit sourire, ému malgré lui. Il serra la main de son condisciple, frémissant de la pression qu'il reçut en réponse. Un pouce caressait le dos de sa main, y dessinant des petits cercles qui se voulaient réconfortants, sans doute.

- Et s'il te plait, cesses de croire que nous allons subitement disparaître en te tournant le dos. Je sais que tu as peur de ça, que tu t'imagines toujours que notre amitié se terminera lorsque nous sortirons de cette école.

- Nous allons prendre des chemins séparés, Sirius. Ce serait juste... Normal. Les Maraudeurs cesseront d'être, nous ne fréquenterons pas les mêmes endroits, ne connaîtrons pas les mêmes personnes... James et toi deviendrez Aurors, évidemment, Peter finira par trouver sa voie... Et moi... Moi je partirai sans doute.

- Et partir où ?

Sirius fronçait les sourcils.

- Je suis fiché en Angleterre alors je ne trouverai sans doute rien comme travail. Si je peux taire ma nature à Poudlard, je devrai la reconnaître obligatoirement une fois sorti de ces murs.

- Tu es le meilleur sorcier de cette promotion, Remus ! Même Lily le dit !

- Mais ça ne compte pas, Sirius. Personne ne veut côtoyer un loup-garou.

- Moi, je veux !

- Tu as toujours été un peu rebelle, plaisanta son compagnon.

- Alors tu comptes quitter le pays comme ça, simplement ? Et tout laisser derrière ?

- Dans un premier temps, il me semble que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.

- Alors je partirai avec toi, décida le brun.

Remus eut un rire sans joie et retira sa main de l'étreinte crispée qui la retenait jusqu'alors.

- Tu crois que c'est si facile, Sirius ? Tu crois que je n'y ai jamais pensé avant aujourd'hui ? Je ne pourrai jamais rester très longtemps au même endroit. La chasse au loup-garou continue encore, tu sais. On paie une fortune dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour une peau complète.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Rem', se fâcha le jeune Black.

- Tu crois que je plaisante ?

Il secoua la tête, dans l'espoir que cette boule dans sa gorge ne disparaisse du même coup.

- Je n'aurai jamais une vie normale, Sirius. Si je reste... Si je reste j'ai peur de finir par vous détester. De ne plus parvenir à contempler sans hurler devant ce bonheur que vous étalerez au grand jour, sans honte, ces mariages que vous ferez et les enfants que vous aurez, tôt ou tard. Ces carrières grandioses, ces petites joies et même les déceptions que vos vies vous apporteront.

- Je ne serai jamais heureux sans toi, 'Mus, murmura Sirius en s'approchant à nouveau.

- Tu tomberas amoureux d'une chic fille lorsque tu en auras marre de jour les joli coeur. Et tu fonderas une famille que tu chériras plus que tout au monde. Je ne te suis pas indispensable, Padfoot.

Il finirait par comprendre. Il suffisait juste qu'il se montre assez fort, qu'il appuie seulement un peu plus sur ces faits à venir qui lui meurtrissaient déjà l'âme... Et le coeur.

- Quoiqu'on en dise, l'amitié n'est jamais éternelle. Il te suffira d'un peu de temps. Et tu auras toujours James et Peter pour t'aider. Vous n'aurez plus à prendre de risques inutiles pour moi, une fois par mois.

- Et l'amour ? Souffla le jeune homme brun.

- Quoi, l'amour ? Répliqua difficilement Remus, car son coeur battait si fort qu'il en devait douloureux de penser de manière cohérente.

- L'amour peut résister au temps, n'est-ce pas ? continua Sirius en reprenant sa main dans la sienne et l'attirant plus près de lui.

Son souffla chaud balayait son visage que Remus espérait ne pas être cramoisi.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Rem', murmura-t-il en levant sa main libre pour caresser sa joue étonnamment imberbe aux vues de sa condition de lycanthrope. J'ai renié les Black parce que leurs idéaux moyenâgeux me répugnaient, parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas celui que j'étais, ceux que je fréquentais. Parce que je ne supportais plus de les entendre cracher quotidiennement sur ceux qui n'avaient pas leur foutue pureté de sang, sur les créatures «ignobles» qu'ils voyaient partout, sans s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient à mes yeux les véritables monstres. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans aucun des bouquins de cette bibliothèque qu'ils n'en sont pas moins pitoyables et vils, crois-moi.

- Sirius, ta famille...

- Vous êtes ma famille, Remus. James, Lily, Peter et toi... Toi, Remus. Mon Remus.

Il posa son front contre le sien, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux, mordorés, de son compagnon.

- Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, continua-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas me protéger contre le monde entier, Pad', dit à son tour Remus.

- Alors je panserai chacune de tes blessures, j'effacerai chacune des larmes qu'ils t'amèneront à verser, je les maudirai sur plusieurs générations avec ce que j'ai retenu de l'héritage _familial_ et je reviendrai ensuite auprès de toi pour te faire oublier jusqu'à leur existence.

- Tu as intérêt à être bon, sourit le préfet des Gryffondor.

Sirius franchit alors les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour l'entraîner dans un baiser époustouflant qui acheva de lui couper le souffle, lui faisant par la même occasion oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus que cette bouche, que ces lèvres un peu rêches mais pleines, que cette langue douce contre la sienne qui menaçait de le boire en entier. Remus s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de l'autre Maraudeur, agrippant la chemise de son ami comme s'il craignait qu'il ne change soudainement d'avis et ne cherche à le repousser, lui enlevant cette si bienvenue source d'espoir.

- Je reste avec toi, Moony, haleta Sirius lorsque leur nature humaine les ramena à l'ordre.

- C'est une promesse ? Murmura Remus.

- C'est un serment.

_« - J'ai si peur que tu disparaisses, parfois, que j'en ai la nausée. Je crois que j'en mourrais, avoua le loup._

_Un baiser sur ses paupières. _

_- Tu n'aurais qu'à fermer les yeux, Moony. _

_Un baiser sur sa tempe._

_- À imaginer que je suis près de toi, que tu es dans mes bras._

_Un baiser sur sa bouche, plus long. Plus tendre._

_- Et te rappeler que je t'aimerai toujours, Remus. La distance, le temps et même la mort ne pourront jamais rien à cela. Nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre. N'oublie jamais cela._

_- Jamais.»_


End file.
